Love of my Afterlife
by AceLions
Summary: Beetlejuice & Lydia are going to get marryed but you know it wont be that easy find out who crashes the Party & can the Ghost with the most do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **At long last I'm back to writing Beetlejuice stories had horrid Writers block but I rented a jackhammer & busted the wall down the permit was the hard part. Spiderjuice & Boogieman belong to me. Nightshade & Derrick belong to rubydesires. Lina belongs to Madam Laugh. Eris & Ryan Belong to Dark Angel Erissa. Cassie Belongs to Starling Powers & everyone else belongs to Universal Studios.

Lydia was slightly showing and the hard stuff was done. Beetlejuice actually proposed and they told her parents she was pregnant. There was a lot of yelling till she told them that that father was Beetlejuice who they knew as Betty, Mr. Beetleman, Cousin BJ, or BJ Beetleman. A lot of explanation was needed. After that, a lot of stuff from the past few years made a whole lot more sense to Charles and Delia. But that by no means meant they were not disappointed in their daughter. After a long talk with the Maitlands, there was an agreement. The two were a good influence on one another. Beetle got Lydia to come out of her depression and Lydia brought out Beetle's goodness. As promised, Lydia had a house built for her a little down the street from her family.

A Neitherworld crew was hired to work on it, making the house magical and a portal. The front door led into Beetlejuice's house. On the Neitherworld side, you had to open the left front door to lead to the Livingworld, and the right front door lead outside into the Neitherworld.

Delia and Otho wanted to plan the wedding, but Lydia would have none of that. The only ones that would be planning it were going to be her and Eris. It was a week before the wedding and Lydia and Beetle were having an argument. He wanted the reception to have an all you can eat slop bar and punchbowl of Beetleslime (A drink he invented himself; equal parts beer and Flemonade), but she wanted normal food which was something everyone, including him, could eat with wine and beer. Lydia won and Beetlejuice ended up sleeping on the couch.

The next morning, Eris and Ryan came over to help Lydia plan the wedding. Inside, the Roadhouse under Beetle's sleeping body there was a pop, followed by a _boing_. Beetle's eyes shot open and he let out a bloodcurdling scream, shooting to the ceiling. Eris and Ryan ran in, wondering what happened, only to see Beetle looking at a spring sticking out of the sofa cushion and rubbing his butt. The two could only laugh.

"Rude awakening buddy?" the pyroghost said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Ryan," the poltergeist said with a growl, still looking at the spring. Eris walked to Lydia and Beetle's bedroom to continue making plans for the upcoming event. Beetle then heard the two girls laughing from the room, and his head fell. Eris told her cousin what had happened to him. Ryan put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it bro. Eris makes me sleep in the fireplace when we have a fight."

Beetlejuice looked up to the ghost standing next to him. "Have any rude awakenings there?"

Ryan had to admit he hadn't, so the blond ghost didn't agree it had been the same. When someone pokes the fire master in the backside with a fire poker as he sleeps, then they could talk about knowing how it feels.

The girls sat in the room with papers lying over the bed. Lists of guests, where they would have the wedding and reception, what they would eat. Eris picked out the place they would get the cake. (Eris was a huge fan of Cake Boss so they would get a cake there.) It was decided that the cake would be a three tier red velvet cake with black fondant and a spider web design. On top would be would be a skeleton bride and groom in wedding garb that matched Lydia and Beetle's wedding clothes. The two decided to wear the same dress and tux from their almost-wedding.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. Beetle had opened a portal to the Neitherworld so their ghostly friends and family were able to attend. Beetlejuice had a surprise for his babes but it would have to wait. Nightshade was the maid of honor while Eris, Cassie, Ginger, Bertha, and Prudence were bridesmaids. Derrick was Beetle's best man and Ryan, Jacques, and Monster were the Bridesmaid's escorts. Both of Lydia's fathers, both Adam and Charles, walked her down the aisle. Prince Vince came to bless the wedding; he was accompanied by his lady-in-waiting and closest of his three friends Lina. Lina wasn't the most excited to go to the wedding of the annoyance of her afterlife but Beetlejuice and Lydia were friends of Vince and Vince was her best friend so she went as his date…so to speak.

The wedding was about to start; the guests were seated. Beetlejuice stood by the little ghostly Reverend. He was nervous now that he was marrying her and not forcing her into it. The doors at the end of the hall opened and in walked Lydia with Adam on one arm and Charles on the other. Everyone looked at her as her red dress flowed behind her. Her feet didn't stagger to hold her away from the alter like they did when she first met the dirty mold covered man her heart now belonged to. Each step was under her control. Barbara, Delia, and Bee teared up a bit as they saw her. Betty jumped up shouting in joy, "YEAH, LYDIA MARRY HIM AND KEEP HIM FROM USING ME AS A PERSONA!" The room laughed all knowing the Bettyjuice that hung out with the raven haired goth was in fact Beetle in drag.

As the wedding got started, the Rev began with a longer introduction then last time. "We are gathered here to join man and woman, ghost and breather in marriage. Their love even goes beyond death."

As the Rev talked, a portal opened. A navy-blue boot stepped out followed by a yellow and blue striped pant leg. The rest of the body followed suit. The evil Spiderjuice had returned. But how? Prince Vince had made it where he would end up on Saturn if he left unless called. Then the answer followed as the Boogieman stepped out behind him. Boogieman turned into a huge snake, spreading his coils around everyone in the room, pulling them into a nice tight group. Spider used his juice to put a dome around everyone.

Just as Beetle was about to do something, he felt a prick in his neck. He turned to see another Boogie with a needle. His chest began to hurt and the pain made him pass out. When he awoke, Lydia was gone and his body itched. Parts of his body (for example, his underarms and such areas) burned. His mouth hurt and tasted of blood. As he reached up to feel his mouth, he saw his nails were no longer red and his skin wasn't pale white-he actually had color to his skin. He then noticed everyone standing over him.

"Damn, what happened to me? Why am I itching like hell?" he asked, rubbing his face.

Nights looked around a bit. "B, you're a breather again." She could hardly believe her own words.

Eris took over for her. "A living body can't handle being as filthy as you are."

**AN: **Thank you for reading there will be more to come. What will happen with BJ now that he is alive? Where is Lydia? Well gotta wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here is Chapter two I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I'll write as many that spews from my head. Real Bettyjuice, Spiderjuice, Boogieman, Strap & Messed Up belong to me. Nightshade belongs to rubydesires. Eris & Ryan Belong to Dark Angel Erissa. Cassie & Mel Belongs to Starling Powers & everyone else belong to Universal Studios.

Beetlejuice slowly stood up, still scratching at his itchy body, and was looking around when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Lyds?" he asked, still looking around when a very familiar angry voice spoke up behind him.

"Those monsters took her, and it's all your fault. If you had never come into her life, she would be fine you stupid no good ass-"

Before Charles could finish, he flew from his feet against the wall. Nightshade was right up in his face, fire fuming in her green eyes. "Lydibug means more to B then his whole afterlife. He would give up anything for her. Which is more then you've done, Chuck!" Charles was scared; this female poltergeist was very protective of the Ghost with the Most and would take down anyone that went against him.

Eris ran over, putting her hand on Nights' shoulder. The nervous man slowly lowered to the ground, shaking. "Uncle Charles, we will all do what it takes to get Lydia back. Ryan and Nights will use all their powers."

They then looked over to Beetle who was sitting on the floor. He seemed lost. It was like he was having a nervous breakdown. Being a breather again meant no juice for once in over 620 years. He had no answers, no idea on what to do. After a while, they went home. Beetle stayed with Eris-he couldn't live in the Neitherworld right now. First, he needed a bath. They had to fight with him to get him in the tub. No juice and one hard shove later there was a splash. With the use of a big brush and yellow rubber gloves, Eris scrubbed him down and dumped water on him.

He didn't look half bad clean.

After that Beetlejuice just lay in bed, staring at the wall. He had given up It was so unlike him. He never gave up.

The next morning, he felt the hard kick of three boots in his back, knocking him out of bed. When he looked up over the side of the bed, he saw his three sisters standing there over him-Nightshade, Eris, and Betty had literally kicked him out of bed. Beetle jumped to his feet as fast as his breather body would allow. "What the hell was that for?"

Betty pointed a pale finger at her brother. "That was for accepting defeat and just giving up. That's not what the Ghost with the Most would do. You needed your sisters to give you a kick."

Nights folded her arms and nodded in agreement. "Plus how many times did you come to Lydibug's rescue when you lost a limb and were out of juice? So stop being a whiney bitch and _do_ something about this!"

Then it was Eris' turn to scold him. "You relied a lot on your juice. Now you have to rely on your skills like you did when you were alive before. Remember what you did with no juice at all."

Beetlejuice nodded. "We need to get to the Neitherworld and come up with a plan." He then grabbed Nightshade's coat, chanting her name. "Nightshade, Nightshade, NIGHTSHADE." They were whisked back to the Neitherworld.

About an hour later, they were in BJ's Roadhouse. The former poltergeist was pacing back and forth, his friends and ghostly family were watching. Even Donny was there. (He tried to hug Eris, Beetle, and Nights but they pointed to him and said no, they weren't in the mood for one, so he backed down) Mel looked up at him as she played on the floor.

Donny's eyes followed his big brother, seeing the frustrated lines and deep in thought look that surrounded his brother's eyes. "You can do it, Beetle. You always were able to do what you put your mind to, big brother."

Beetle just stopped and looked to his brother for a bit. "True, but this time we are dealing with people with powers, so it takes a bit more planning. I want to run in there all cowboy like, but they would mow us down-probably literally." He started to pace once again.

Mel looked up again. "Mr. Beetlejuice, why don't you die again? You would get your juice back, right?"

Beetlejuice stopped his pacing and looked down at the little girl ghost. A wicked grin played across his face, showing his green teeth. (Eris had tried to get them brushed, but he had bit her.) "That's a great idea, kid, but we need them to kill me. It can't be suicide."

Cassie shook her head a bit. "I can dig that and everything but why would they kill you after bringing you back to life?"

"That's the beautiful part. We get them to try to kill one of you, and then I get in the way." He rubbed his stubbled chin for a bit. "It will have to be Cassie or Eris since they are breathers."

Ryan jumped up. "No. No way, man. We are not risking their lives so we can get you killed."

Monster nodded. "We'll take out those darn sidewinders, save Miss Lydia, and make you a ghost again without riskin' these ladies here."

Back at Spider's place, Lydia was in an empty room, stuck to the wall with Spider's magic. Bloody Mary walked back and forth, looking Lydia over.

"You're nothing special. I'm going to cut you open, take your baby, and put it in me."

The raven haired goth shot a dirty look at the blood covered ghost. "Why? Is Spider shooting blanks? Or maybe it's your fault."

Mary screamed and slapped Lydia across the face. Obviously, a nerve was struck with Lydia's words. "You will die here! Spider has plans to make it slow and painful. It will twist your soul. You will be one messed up looking ghost!" She then turned on her heal and walked off, leaving the girl alone.

Spiderjuice and the Boogeyman sat in an office talking to an S and M ghost clothed in leather belts and straps. He had a whip hooked to his side. On his chest was a stab wound closed up with staples from a staple gun.

"So Strap…there is this bitch we have that needs to be broken. Your special talent is wanted."

Strap shook his head. "I don't _break_ people against their will. You got the wrong guy." he turned and headed for the door.

Boogey stands from his seat. "You better stop right there. Now."

Strap waved them off and kept walking. "What are you going to do? Hurt me? I like pain." He then leaves the room closing the door behind him. The whole time, one of Spider's henchmonsters, Messed Up, watched the exchange. He snuck away to head to the room where Lydia was being held. He wasn't really evil…just a ghost working for a creep.

He slowly walked into the room, careful not to bump the axe in his head or the arrow in his chest. "Hello, are ya doing ok?"

Lydia raised her head, looking at the ghost talking to her. If she wasn't so used to the way many Neitherworld people looked she probably would have lost her lunch at the site of the man standing in front of her. "If you're worried about me, why not let me go?"

Messed Up looked a little nervous. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. I work for Spider; I don't have a choice…I can't help." He left quickly.

Lydia's head dropped. The only one that could help her was too scared of his boss. What could have happened to him in his life to work for a jerk even though he wasn't mean? She wished Beetlejuice was there. She tried calling him… so why didn't he come?

**AN: **Poor Messed Up wants to help but he is a Henchmonster he can't do anything even though he is a kind hearted ghost. How will BJ trick his brother or Boogeyman to kill him? Is Bloody Mary off her nut with a running leap or what? Well gotta wait to find out. Thank you for reading & please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here is Chapter three It wont be long now maybe about two more chapters at lease. Real Bettyjuice, Spiderjuice, Boogieman, & Strap belong to me. Nightshade & Derrick belongs to rubydesires. Eris & Ryan Belong to Dark Angel Erissa. Cassie Belongs to Starling Powers & everyone else belong to Universal Studios.

Spiderjuice shifted his green eyes around the room of his office. His red nails tapping on the table he was seated at. Then an evil idea came to his mind. Strap wasn't the only one with a whip, and he knew one ghost that hated Beetlejuice and Lydia to boot. All it would take was one trip to the NeitherWest. Spider stood from his seat, juicing his normal blue and yellow striped suit to a copy of his brother's guide clothes. He had a neon orange t-shirt, navy blue vest coat and shoes, lime green pants and a black guide hat. (Spider liked wearing clothes that mimicked Beetle's outfits a bit.) After a change of clothes, he was off to talk to their new accomplice in their plan.

Back at the Roadhouse, Beetle was trying to think of a way to get Spider or Boogey to kill him as he crawled across the floor, slapping the wood as a quickly running roach tried to escape. Catching the bug and taking a bite, he grinned. "One of life's little pleasures. At least I can still eat something gross without it making me sick."

"Bee-atlejooze, how will you save Lydia?"

Beetlejuice looked up at the French skeleton standing next to him in the kitchen. "By dying, bonehead," was his snide remark.

Jacques folded his arms. "Your brozer is an asshole, but he iz not stupid."

Beetle stood up from the dirty floor. "No, he isn't, but I'm the world's best conman, and I'll get him to kill me in some way." He then walked back into the Living-dead room.

Over in the NeitherWest, Spider walked into a dusty old shack. Around a table playing cards was Big Enchilada, Bully the Crud, the big Baby of the Wild West Bully the Kidd, and the man he came to see: the skeletal cowboy outlaw himself, Jesse Germs.

Jesse looks up from his cards and grimaced with the half of his face still covered with skin. "What is it you're wanting here with us?"

Spider looked at the other three cowboys around the table. "Fuck them. I came to talk to you, Jesse." The two ghost went outside to talk more privately. "Well, Jesse, I have an offer I know you can't say no to. Beetlejuice is alive again and I have his lady love, Lydia Deetz."

The cowboy took a cig out, placing it in what was left of his lips and lit it before taking a drag and blowing out the smoke. "So I take it you want me to kill him again?" He asked shifting his brow a bit.

Spider shook his head. "Actually, I want you to destroy the girl. Break her under your heel."

Jesse shook his head. "She seems like your problem, Spiderjuice, not mine. I don't see anything in it for me to be helping you out". He then turned to walk back into his hideout.

"How would you like to be Jesse James again? Back in the living world you're infamous. Riding the reins again…being more than just a skeleton. I have the power. How did you think Beetle became alive again?"

This stopped Jesse in his tracks and he touched his face. Being back in the living world did sound pretty good. He turned, looking to the evil blond poltergeist. "Well, partner, you have yourself a deal. And see to it that you don't stiff me."

At the Roadhouse, everyone was still talking about how to find and get Lydia, and how to get Beetlejuice's powers back since he needed to trick the evil ghost to kill him first. Ginger thought about what Beetle was saying. "Beetlejuice, I know you're in a hurry to save Lydia, but you need more than just to find the place, walk in there, and die."

Beetle looked at her for a bit. He wanted to call her a little pinkish purple reject with six left feet from Jersey, but using words a little less nice. But he had to tell himself she was right. It wasn't much of a plan. His eyes shifted to Donny. "First thing, Donny. You're a poltergeist class ghost like the rest of the family. It's about time you quit being a pussy and use your juice."

Donny's eyes widened. "But Beetlejuice, I don't like to fight. I'm a pacifist."

The Monster who was sitting next to him spoke up. "Don't worry about fighting, little buckaroo." He gave Donny a good slap on the back, causing him to fly off the couch and land lying over the coffin coffee table. "Saving and defending someone is 'bout the nicest thing you can do."

The kind poltergeist got back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and neck, still unsure. "Ok, I guess that's true, but I won't use anymore force then I have to, and I'll do it my way."

Beetlejuice nodded. "Sure, sure, whatever as long as you do your part. Got it?" Donny nodded, showing he understood. "Good! Now we will need everyone to pull this off. Remember Boogeyman can turn to your worse fear, so be ready to fight that."

Monster waved them off. "Shucks, I ain't scered of nothin'." The others just ignored him for now and Adam spoke up. "We should probably break up into two teams. One to fight off the bad guys, and one to look for Lydia". Barbara nodded in agreement.

Cassie nodded as well. "That is a good plan. We will get her out while they are all distracted."

"Now we only need to find out where they are hiding her." Eris brought up the fact that no matter how the good the plan was if they didn't know where Lydia was, it was a failure anyway.

Ryan nodded. "Me and Nightshade searched everywhere we could think of. Both Spider's house and Boogey's Swamp Shack are empty."

Derrick put his boots up on the coffee table knowing Beetlejuice didn't care. "What we need is for them to slip up. I mean, we know there are things those two can't resist doing."

Nights nodded a bit at her breather's idea. "Yeah, but it's not like the answer is just going to walk through the door."

There was a knock on the Roadhouse door. Jacques opened the door that lead out to the Neitherworld seeing Strap the S and M Ghost standing there.

**AN: ** Well looks like everything is coming together. Is Strap there to tell them where Lydia is being held. How Far is Jesse Germs going to go to be Jesse James again & where is his brother Frank Thank you for reading & please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here is Chapter Four the next Chapter is the last one. Spiderjuice, Boogieman, Bloody Mary, The Henchmonsters, Frank Germs & Strap belong to me. Nightshade belongs to rubydesires. Eris & Ryan Belong to Dark Angel Erissa. Cassie Belongs to Starling Powers & everyone else belong to Universal Studios.

Everyone turned toward the door as Jacques opened it. Strap slowly walked inside. From the look on his face they could tell he had something on his mind. "Hey you want something or you just here to be annoying we are kinda busy right now." Beetlejuice told him folding his arms. He did not need this right now since he was under enough stress. Strap shrugged a little bit. "I have a bit of info you want. The Breather girl? I know where she is." That got everyone's attention. They were ready to listen to what he had to say. Nightshade spoke up since she was the only one that could keep calm not to panic while attempting to obtain the information. "Well tells us then where is she?" Strap nodded "Well the morons hired me to break her. I refused & being stupid as they are they let me walk out." Ryan poofed up a map of the Neitherworld. "She is here." The Belt covered Ghost pointed to a spot on the map. "They want to break her down so badly even as a ghost she will be considered fucked up. I hope you get there in time." He then turns walking out.

Beetle gave a little smirk Nightshade was wrong the answer did walk in the door. "Ok now Maitlands, Ginger, Jacques, Eris, & Derrick are on search & rescue duty. Monster & Monstress will go with them" They nodded as Beetle talked. "Ryan, Cassie, Nights & myself will fight off the goons that come our way & try to get me killed so the party can really get started." Everyone got ready & headed toward the area Strap pointed out on the map. They knew they would save Lydia & get her away from Spiderjuice & Boogieman. But almost everyone except Beetlejuice wondered if they could trick them into turning him back to his ghostly self.

They slowly slipped into the building as quietly as possible. The only sound made was the slight normal clanking of Jacques bones. It killed Beetle to have to be sly & sneaky. He would rather fly or teleport in Juice everyone save his Lyds then get the hell out of there. Life or Afterlife nothing was easy. He was realizing & remembering the skills he had back then. Back when he was William he had no juice. He & Nights conned everyone they set their sights on at least until Spider told Blackthorn what they were up to. It was time for the teams to split up. Search & Rescue Team went one way The Battle team went another. Spiderjuice was in a bedroom with Bloody Mary doing what they do a lot. They had no idea anything was going on since their guard was down. Boogeyman watched over Jesse Germs as he started to tie Lydia to a post in a Dark room.

Jesse cut Lydia's shirt & ripped it down the back. He grabbed his whip from a table nearby. He readied himself then pulled his arm back ready to whip the tied up Gothic Breather. A shot rang out and the bullet knocked the whip from Jesse's hand. When the two evil ghosts turned. The skeletal Cowboy couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there pistol drawn was a cowboy just as skeletal as himself. It was Frank Germs, Jesse's older brother. Jesse growled. "Frank what are you doing here? You were the weakling giving up & turning yourself in." Frank Growled right back to his little brother. "After your getting gunned down I realized living on the run was not for me anymore. We are dead we don't need this life anymore."

The two brothers have had it with each other. One realizing an honest life was better no looking over his shoulder every day and the other still enjoying the outlaw life. The two brothers fought while the Boogeyman slinked off to tell his partner they had intruders. As the two western skeletons fought the Search & Rescue team walked in on them. Monster whipped out his own pistol & shot by their heads. It wouldn't kill them but it would hurt like a whole lot of cactus needles jammed in your ears. The two stopped fighting & were lifted off the ground by Monster while the others untied Lydia. After she was free Monster let Frank go. Ginger spun a strong web wrapping Jesse up where he could not move. Lydia looked around at her friends & Family. Hurt filled her even more when she did not see Beetlejuice with them. "Where is he? I've been calling him but he wouldn't appear."

Eris hugged her cousin. "Lyds, Beej is alive Spider injected him with something. He doesn't have his powers anymore." As Eris backed up to remove her coat & put it around Lydia Spider teleported in grabbing her then teleporting off before anyone could do anything to stop him. As the Battle Team looked around Spider appeared in front of them holding Eris close to him. His red nails turn into sharp claws digging into her neck. The Team stopped in their tracks seeing them. "So you thought you could just sneak in here & not get caught? Well I have this little Hell Cat. Boy is she hot & fresh. I wouldn't mind a piece of this ass." Ryan goes to attack the sick Poltergeist but Cassie puts her arm out stopping him. Beetle turned & saw the look in Ryan's eyes then told the Pyroghost it would be ok. Spider was smirking leaning close to lick Eris' neck. Eris lifted her leg bringing it back slamming her heel hard into Spider's groin.

The Monstrous Juice brother threw her to the ground. As Eris hit the floor Ryan disappeared. The small flames around the room started to fly off the candles & come together between the Spider & the team. The Search & Rescue team ran to the room in time to see the small flames merge into one ball that started to grow & form into an eleven foot tall monster formed only of fire. As the monster yelled in fury Ryan's own voice underlying it from within the monster itself. Ryan swung a flaming arm that moved like a whip striking Spider backward. "Dude you are one dumb mother fucker messing with us. I will not let you walk out of here!" the anger in his words made the flames of the Monster's body jump & crackle more. Ryan started walking toward a downed spider as his own footprints burned into the floor.

Boogey ran in with a spear he was about to throw it at Eris who was starting to stand up from the floor. Donny waved his hands making a flowery vine spring from the floor wrapping around Boogey's arm throwing off his aim. The vines then yanked Boogey to the floor tying him up, making him harmless to anyone. Nightshade using her majiks made the spear curve just enough that it flew toward Beetlejuice & plunged into his chest pinning him to the floor. Blood started to pour from his back down the shaft of the spear & all over the floor. When his hands dropped the blood that came from the wound was pink instead of red. Then Beetlejuice disappeared leaving only the spear & a pool of breather blood on the floor.

Beetlejuice's laughing was heard throughout the room. "IIIIIIITTTTTT'S SHOWTIMMMMME". Everyone in the room was proofed into military uniforms. Not just army but all branches. Lydia was dressed in Army, Eris Navy, Adam Marines, Nights Air force, Monster Coast Guard; it went around like that for all. Jacques was dressed as the French Foreign legion. Beetle then appeared as General Splattin. "Now Solders it is time to stop the enemy once & for all. We will battle them to the ends of the Neitherworld." Bloody Mary, Blood Angel, Frankster, and Messed up went to back up Spider & Boogey. Beetle charged Spider while the rest of them attacked Boogey & the others. Donny & Lydia were the only ones not fighting. Not that Lydia didn't want to but Donny put a burrier around her since she was pregnant.

Team Beetlejuice had the upper hand with their numbers & took down Spiderjuice's henchmonsters. Spider was down as Beetle stood over him, he wanted to destroy Spider. Prince Vince & his soldiers charged in & put a halt to the fight. As Beetlejuice turned seeing Vince Spider jumped up with another syringe with the reincarnation serum in it. He froze when a light flew across the room hitting him in the chest & heard Lydia's words. "Hands vermillion / start of five/ bright cotillion / raven's dive /Nightshade's promise / spirit's strive, to the living / let now the dead...come alive." Lydia's hand was admitting the light & she was chanting the exorcising spell. In the Neitherworld exorcism is used as a death sentence (like sending them to Saturn) & only needed personal items in the living world.

Lydia was able to direct the exorcism toward Spider. "As sudden thunder / Pierces the night; as magic wonder / Mad affright/Rives asunder / Man's delight: Our ghost, our corpse and we Rise to be." Spider started to turn green & shrivel as died the worst of ghost deaths. The others watched in surprise. Anger filled Lydia's eyes as she chanted the words. Before too long the evil poltergeist collapsed to his knees then fell forward becoming a lost soul as the light from Lydia's hand stopped & she fell to her knees. With Spider nothing but a lost soul Boogey, Bloody Mary, Jesse Germs & the Henchmonsters were put under arrest. The only one allowed free was Messed Up since Vince let him off as a request from Lydia. The group of friends & family were then sent home where Lydia began to plan her revisions for the grand crashed wedding.

**AN: ** Well looks like Spider is gone for good unless there is a way out of the lost soul's room. Thank you to my Sub Beta reader Dark Angel Erissa for her help. Now BJ & Lyds can get married. Watch for the Surprise for Lydia in the next Chapter. Thank you for reading & please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here is Chapter Four the next Chapter is the last one. Real Betty & Morgana Deetz belong to me. Nightshade belongs to rubydesires. Eris Belong to Dark Angel Erissa. & everyone else belong to Universal Studios.

Lydia once again set everything up for her wedding. The two days she was gone everything still miraculously held up. Eris had made sure the food along with the cake was put where it wouldn't spoil. Lydia, Nightshade, Eris, & Betty, spent up half the night sweeping, putting up decorations, setting up the tables & chairs. By the time they were done it looked great. It was just like the original day but she swore to herself that it wouldn't turn out the same way. She was going to marry her best friend, her protector, her ghost. Come hell or high water. Lydia would lay in bed that night next to a snoring Beetlejuice. Looking him over she couldn't help but smile. She remembered when the thought of marrying him made her want to vomit. Then a week later he saved her from a Poltergeist that was worse than he was.

He showed her how to have confidence in herself & gave her a friend. She rolled over on her side smiling then closed her eyes to sleep. The next morning it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was back & the room was filled. Lydia walked down the aisle to Beetlejuice. Just as the Reverend was about to start Beetle stopped him. "Babes there is one guest I found today that isn't here yet I wanted it to be a surprise." The portal door to the Neitherworld opened. There stood a woman as beautiful just as the day she died. Everyone ghost & breather alike looked to the door. Lydia & Charles's mouth dropped as tears filled their eyes.

The woman standing the door way was Morgana Deetz. Charles's first wife and Lydia's mother. Lydia looked at her fiancée. He had found her Mother. Morgana walked in slowly she walked to Charles who broke down instantly. "Morgana I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where we were driving." The raven haired ghost caressed his cheek. "Charles it was not your fault. It was an accident there was nothing you could do." She then looked to Delia. "Put our family before yourself sometimes." She then walked to her pride & joy Lydia "My babygirl you're so grown up. I'm so proud of you. I've heard everything you have done. You have a good man even though he does need a good bath" Beetle grimaced at the bath part.

Morgana then took her seat among the wedding party & the reverend then began once more the way he did two days ago. "We are gathered here to join man and woman, ghost and breather in marriage. Their love even goes beyond death. Love like that is the most powerful & it never ends. " Beetle & Lydia smiled at each other as they faced one another holding hands. The Preacher continued "Do you, _, take this woman to be your wedded wife? To honor..." Beetlejuice cut him off "Yeah I sure do been waiting a while for this!" Lydia blushed at his comment since he was really eager to marry her & it made her heart beat a bit faster.

The Preacher then turned to her. "And... you? Do you, Lydia, take this man?... er, uh... man... to be your lawful wedded husband?...In sickness... In health… Even beyond your death?" Lydia smiled bigger when she looked at the man across from her then something from their last although unwanted wedding came to her mind & she opened her mouth. "I'm Lydia Deetz and I'm of sound mind. The man next to me is the one I want. You asked me... I'm answering. Yes. How I love that man of mine." Her & Beetlejuice laughed a bit at her comment.

The Preacher nodded "Then, by the authority vested in me the ring please." Beetlejuice slipped the ring Lydia had worn for years off her right hand & slid it onto her left. His dead hands were even trembling. The Raven haired Goth never thought Beetle would be a novice doing anything except fighting sandworms. The Preacher even smiled a bit. "I now pronounce you man & wife. Kiss your bride." Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia leaning her backwards & kissing her deeply as he could while everyone around them clapped & cheered. Though some of the wedding party thought Beetle should have cleaned up before kissing her.

**AN: ** Well This is the end of the story. Thank you to my Sub Beta reader Dark Angel Erissa for her help. Thank you for reading & please review. There might be at least one more Beetlejuice Story.


End file.
